


What do you see in Oikawa-san?

by mielzy



Series: Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fluff, Im a sucker for childhood friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy/pseuds/mielzy
Summary: Iwaizumi reflects on why he's still with Oikawa after all these years.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Comics from Post-Graduation Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	What do you see in Oikawa-san?

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your fluffy headcanons please I want to draw them <3
> 
> I'm on instagram as [@mielzy.png](https://instagram.com/mielzy.png), on twitter as [@mielzy_png](https://twitter.com/mielzy_png), and on tiktok as [@mielzy](https://tiktok.com/@mielzy)!


End file.
